Are You My Enemy?
by AyaSoule
Summary: CEm went to retrieve an ingredient for Rena's delicious pie she making to celebrate another victory. As she went out, she met this mysterious guy called Mastermind. He told her he won't hurt her just yet and leave saying he will be back. Is he an enemy or a comrade? What will she do? *Short Story* -Part 1 **Again sorry for my bad grammar, Pm if you have any Q's or suggestionsw
1. Chapter 1

Are You A Enemy?

"Well done guys", said the one with red hair called Elsword. I smiled as I finally was able to help after my upgrade.

"Who up for a celebration?" He said as he always said after a battle. Everyone nodded or agreed to him and follow him back to our place.

I was happy I can finally fit in, I'm no longer weak. When we got there I analyzed the ground area around us to make sure no one followed. I gave him the "ok" sign and we went in to the door beyond the sacred tree.

"Let's party and after we discuss what our next mission is to be. If we follow each mission, it should lead us to parts of the el crystals they been stealing", he said as he look on the mission board for any upcoming news.

"We're out of an ingredient", called out the elf girl wearing an apron and her green clothes underneath. She was known as an elf who was send on a mission to leave her kind to find source of el crystals to restore the sacred tree, Rena. "I need more of silver berries in order to make my delicious blueberry pie", she recalled as she knows everyone loved her cooking. "I know where it is, if someone go out and receive it for me. I can't leave this alone or else it will burn, we only have some limited resources. We need go out next time when we're free to collect more materials." She said as she was telling us a lecture. We all had to listen, she was the oldest one of us all.

"I can go," I raised my hand like I was answering a question she didn't even ask. She smiled and she was about give me direction how to get there but I stopped her. "That's alright, I know how to get there. Remember? I can used my computer." I said with a positive look. She just gave me a simple look saying alright. Everyone wishes me luck and if anything happen just send a message to the mission board.

I told Oberon and Ophelia to stay, Ophelia stayed but Oberon insist on coming with me. I had no choice, they were programmed to protect and fight for me. Ophelia was more obedience of my orders then Oberon. I didn't mind, at least I got company when I go out. I waved to everyone and they waved back as I walked out the door.

In the Forest.

I look around the forest that was similar to what I remembered when I lasted came here. I look around for like different types of trees to see if any of them matches the one on my computer. I loaded up my screen in front of me, it was like a hologram computer screens and keyboard. I'm still learning how to uses it, so I figured this could be a good practice. I look at my screen as it showed me a map of the forest and a pin point to where I was from the base. I started walking toward the direction it was telling me to go. I could hear the natural sound of mother nature and the birds chirping. I closed my eyes for a moment and kept walking like I knew the trial I was walking on. Suddenly I couldn't hear any birds making their sweep high pitch sounds and I felt a strong wind, passed by. I opened my eyes to regain focus of the trees around me. I looked around, I didn't spot anyone or anything suspicious. I put my hand over me and went around from my right to the left to call my computer. I typed to ask to scan the area around me, it took a second and it located someone or something. I looked at it very closely, was it wrong?

"If I'm reading this correctly, something or someone is right here?" I said softy and look straight forward to see if anyone was there. Nothing, was my computer incorrect? I may have to re-scan the area again, just when I was about to, I heard a voice.

"Nothing wrong with your computer, it telling the truth", a young male voice said, his voice coming from like he was above me. I looked up and there he was, the mysterious someone or something my computer detected. He was wearing mostly light purple with a golden outline and had a ponytail little pass his shoulder length. He was standing on some kind of weapons that made like a hover board put together. He came down slowly, standing right in front of me. He was a bit taller than me, Oberon suddenly went in front of me to protect me. "There no need for that, I won't hurt you... at least not yet." He said with a calm voice as he lifted himself from his weapons to the ground and they went up and around him floating beside him, just like my drones.

"Who are you?" I asked stepping back a bit to keep a safe distance from him. I observed him as he just look around curiously and just grinned.

"I'm Mastermind, how do you do my queen?" He said as he bowed down. What he seriously? I'm not his queen, who is this guy. He came a bit closer, but no more further actions as Oberon was about to attack. I stand right behind Oberon and just look at him to figure what he was going do next.

"Don't worry, I just came here to see what I want to see." he said as he gave me a quick look and then went flying above his weapons again and flew off. Before he left, he said "You will see me again, I'll be back!" as his voice got softer as he flew further away.

"I better get back to the hideout after I get these silver berries", I said softy to myself and founded it right there by a thin tall tree. I took it and walked a bit, but started to glide as I needed to rush back to tell them the news.

The Base.

I opened the door outward as it asked me for my name for security check, I told it was me and it let me in.

"Oh hey, you made it", Rena said as she saw me come in the door. She noticed I got the silver berries she needed as she took them from my hand and smiled. "Thanks, now we can have my delicious pie." She walked back to the kitchen and started cooking. I just smiled back and went to Elsword right away as he was standing by the mission board, waiting.

"Um, we might have company," I said looked at him with a worry face as he looked straight back at me. He replied, "Are you hurt, the person didn't try attack you did it?" I nodded my head, "No he just introduced himself as Mastermind and left saying he be back." I said looked around for a second and back at him. He looked up at the mission board when he heard the alert.

"Guess we got ourselves another mission and don't worry we will take care of him when we get back," He said as he went to notify everyone. Rena was bit downed as she was in the middle of cooking, but she knew whenever a mission come on board, to abandon any actions and get prepare. She settled down her cooking and turn the heat off and went to grab her bow and arrows. The rest did the same, getting their weapons and any materials they might needs. Elsword said, "You guys ready?" as he head by the door and everyone around him nodded and agreed. I nodded a second after the rest of them as I still had my mind worrying about him if he is coming back and when.


	2. Chapter 2

Are You My Enemy? Part 2

Into the Battle.

"This is a tough one guys, be careful." Elsword said looking around as he observe the area around him. This was it, this is where hopefully our battle can end. We went inside in some type of monster's body called, Behemoth and our enemy was at the heart of it. I couldn't believed we were in a monster's body as it lay dead from the outside. It took us a while to find our way around, but I located a clearer image of where we should head. We proceed, but as we knew she left us with some traps and monsters to defeat. It wasn't that bad as we spited up in pairs, one going ahead of the other to get to the heart faster.

Elsword and Aisha went together and went ahead one room, Raven and Rena went another room ahead of them, Chung, Ara and Elesis went ahead to the second to last room before the heart room. I stayed behind since I had my servants and I can communicate them if anything comes up. They all agreed and went off as I held the monsters behind and hit them to make them go all on me. I called out Oberon, Ophelia, Century and Ferdinand as they came from a blue aura above me and stand guards for orders. I told them to attacks these monsters as I fought with them a bit. They did most of the work as I was done in 2 minutes and I told them good job and went to the next room.

"We're done, let go ahead with the others and meet up where the other three are." Elsword said as he turns around by the gate when he saw me from the other gate. I glide across the platforms as my servants followed and we went to the next room. We met Raven and Rena already at the gate waiting for us. We went ahead to the gate and into the next room where Chung just finished hitting the last monster as we entered. They all smiled and Elsword said, "You guys ready?" as we all went to the front gate that lead to the heart and entered when we all nodded.

I forgot him the second I enter until he reappear at the heart, he was standing there like he was waiting for us. Is he working for our enemy? My team finally saw the guy I was talking about and he just grinned back as he hover on his board and stay above ground. Karis, our enemy most of spotted us as she started to attack and summoning more monsters. We saw the heart of the monster that was also linked to Karis since she absorb her body with Behemoth. I looked up at him and just gave him a blank stare deciding whether he was working for her or not. I couldn't think of that right now as the monsters started to piled up.

"Attack from both sides, Raven, Chung and I will handle the monsters on the outside. You guys go for the heart and kill it as fast as you can." Elsword said loudly to make sure we all heard. As he begin to charge at the enemy, we all followed and did what was ordered. Raven and Chung went onto the other side to block off the monsters as we went in between them and attack the heart. Her HP seems to went down as she was getting more aggressive and called out for more tentacles. As more monsters started to pile up we had to help the guys as they were being overwhelmed by the monsters. By every minutes the monsters kept repopulation and we were getting exhausted. Finally when we finish all the monster, my party was tired that they had to sit down to catch their breaths.

"We...c..can't...give...u..pp now," Rena said as she catches her breaths along with the others. Everyone nodded and it took us some time for us to get back up. I saw Mastermind floating up there as he watching and he must of saw something as he looks at me and turns away. Karis was about to attack, but the party and I couldn't barely move from the strength we had left. It stopped as I saw him flew up to Karis directly and starting hitting her from all sides, stopping her attacks on us. Karis was getting knocked from side to side as it was like a bug flying around her. This gave me an idea as I regain my strength as Ophelia and Oberon hold me up, so I could called out my computer. I typed as fast as I could and a hand, in a fist form, of my father came down, like swatting a bug on the floor. She was killed instantly as the heavy weight from King's Nasod hand came down on her unexpectedly. Everyone looked up at it gave a big shook to the ground to see what had happen. They all looked at me and said we did it and good job. I was glad my friends were alright and that this battle was hopefully the last one.

"We have finally stop the one who lead the others bosses we had battled and came across that they all worked for her." Elsword finally said as he came closer to everyone.

"I was tired of watching, so I decided to do something," Mastermind said as his voice was above us as he look down at us. Elsword and the rest picked up their weapons as to prepare another battle may occur if he was working for her. "Ah..there no need to worry. That not nice to meet someone that just saved your life," He said as he went lower until he reached the ground and stepped off. His weapons went back around him and everyone was surprised his weapons were floating like my drones.

"Is he one of your kind?" Elsword said as he turn around to look at me. I nodded my head no as I disagree with him.

"I'm not her kind but I researched Nasod materials of her kind ever since I was little that I even created my own little servants. " He said as he called out his Apocalypse. It was a cube that turn into few different forms as it stayed right next to him like my servants did.

I stepped forward in front of the others as I wanted to observe it more closely, but it was about to attack if I got any closer then few feet away from him. I stepped back a bit and just was in shock he made something that was similar to my Ferdinand.

"Are you with us or are you our enemy too?" I asked with no emotion this time, just a serious face. He just grinned and took a second like he had to decided.

"I'm not your enemy or your comrade, but I will stick around since I have nothing better to do." He replied as he told his Apocalypse to not attack them, I did the same with mine. Something tell me he wants something we might have, but until I figured what that is he ok for now.

"Well, let get out of here, it starting to smell. We can have finally have my delicious silver blueberries pie." Rena called as she went ahead dragging Raven by the arm along and the rest of the gang followed. I went along with them as Mastermind did as too, he went at the end of the line. He went behind me like he was watching my every moves. I didn't know what he wanted, but I must figured out quickly. I must at look at him too long as he just laughed softy a bit and grinned. I turn around quickly and just walk along sides with my servants.

We took him back to our base and we had to add him in to the security since he was new. He said his name and it recorded his voice and his appearance. It took a minute for it to analyze it before it was done and said, "Access". He just grinned as he walked past the door beyond the sacred tree and I followed behind him after saying my name.

He heard my name from the door as he turned around and called my name, "Code Empress, what a lovely name," he said, smiled a bit. I wasn't sure if that was an compliment or he was just trying be nice. I just looked at him one last time as I past by him to go to my room without saying anything. My servants followed but I told them, they could do whatever they want for now and go rest at their rooms downstairs. They all nodded but as always Oberon and Ophelia stayed by my side just for now. They must have the same feelings I have about that guy. Ophelia told me she was going make tea as she headed out the door of the room, while Oberon just stayed next to me. I smelled the silver blueberries pie and went out the room to meet everyone else that was there. We all sat down and Rena served her pie as Ophelia served tea to everyone, even him.

His Thoughts.

This might give me a good place for me to relax until I can get what I want. After searching only the information on Nasod, she was the only one that was still in existed. I must get her code in order for me to help me on my research. I need some way I can get her to trust me, but for now I will stay undercover, after all she might be more interesting than I thought.

Back to CEm's Thoughts.

I looked up at him and I just saw him grinned again and I just couldn't help it but stare at him, wondering if he was a robot like me. But he seem mortal to me from where I'm sitting from, across the table from him as he sit next to Ara and Chung on both side of him. I sat next to Rena on my left as Raven sat next to her left and Elsword on the other side of me. I noticed the only thing that we have similar is his Nasod devices he made somehow with some kind of data he collected. I have to figured out what he up to and see if we can trust him, if I can trust him. I looked back at my tea and took a sip as he stared at me from afar, that I didn't realized it.


	3. Chapter 3

Are You My Enemy? Part 3

"Why did he attack Karis if he says he doesn't work for her? But he did mention him on nobody's side, so he could be our enemy anytime. Was he protecting us, when he saw how badly injure we were?" I said, wondering to myself in my room. I couldn't come up with a reason why he did all that, but sometime suspicious tell me he maybe up for now good. But I may be wrong, which I hoped is true.

The Meeting.

"Okay guys, we have defeated the highest boss in Sander, Karis. I'm afraid I bring bad news as the battle isn't over just yet." Elsword said as he looks happy for a second, then changed his face to look sad when he said the second part.

"That's alright, battling is fun when I'm with you guys. As long as we're there to protect each others, we will never fail." Rena said as she gets up from her seat to make a point. I agreed and so did everyone else except Mastermind who just stared out at the open space.

"Thanks you all, I'm really happy to have a party like you guys." He said as he was crying for joy. Everyone just smiled back at him except me and Mastermind. I just nodded, saying I agreed and he just again looks out in the opening.

He has to be thinking of something, a plan? I wish I knew if he was on our side or not, so it doesn't make it hard for the rest of the people in the party wondering if they should trust him or not. I decided. I will find out if he on our side truly. I looked at him as he looked up for the first time ever during the meeting and just smiled. I looked quickly away as he must of saw me staring at him. Why did he smile just for me?

 _His' thoughts._

 _She seems to take some interests with me, should I see if I can get more information from her? I do need her code after all. But why every time I get stared at by her, I get this weird feeling in my chest. I probably just like her as my toy, maybe that's why I have this sensation. I heard she kept her servants, most of them downstairs. There must be something down there I may need to know to get some information. But I can't go downstairs for now, I'm not authorized through the system just yet. The only way, if someone else brings me in, I wonder if asked her nicely, will she take me there. Most girls fall for guys if they asked them to go somewhere with them. I remembered reading that from a book, I never experienced real loved. Now I don't need love in my life, I have been researching the Nasod stuff my parents been secretly illegally researched._

 **The meeting was over as everyone was dismissed. We all headed back to our room since it was starting to get late.**

Back to her's thoughts.

I must see what he up to, how can I do that without being too suspicious. Maybe I should try to think of it when I go to sleep. I lay down and I just lay there with my eye wide open, I couldn't sleep in a long time. Last time I wasn't unsecured yet as I had my servants stood by me. All of them even, Ferdinand, I didn't know what I could do without them. But that still solved on why I couldn't fall asleep, maybe I have too much on my mind like figuring what's up with him. Just when I tried to think of something, I heard a knock on my door. I asked who it was and I knew the voice right away and asked what he want. He replied, "Opening the door would be nice, my queen." I didn't answer him as he went to sit back down against my door and sighed. I asked him if he wanted something again and he just gave me a simple reply, "You always think I want something?" I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet for a bit and he continues his talking.

"I was going to ask if you would like a cup of tea with me?" He said as I heard his voice from behind the door. I looked up surprised as I was in shock, he wanted tea since he didn't drink his at all at the meeting. I stayed quiet for a second and he gave me a second to respond as I heard him get up from behind the door. "So is that a no?" He said as I can visually see him even with the door in front of me. I looked up again and I didn't know when I said it, but I said after a paused, "...Sure..." I opened the door slowly as I saw him standing right in front of me, he was about 5 inches taller than me as I looked up at him then back down and look out from behind him. I wondered how he knows I was still up, I asked him and he gave me no answer. A second of quiet, he told me he could hear noises coming from my room. I was surprised someone else could have heard me from inside my room, usually the others couldn't.

 **Bring back the flashback when she had a nightmare and she was making loud noises and groaning, believing someone would hear her and wake her up from the terrible dream she had. But no one did as she worked up by herself scared, it was on the first night when she joined the party.**

I came back to reality after I remembered that memory I really didn't want to remember, but I couldn't think of that now. I looked at him and said, "My servants are still charging, but I can make the tea if you like?" As I went out the doorway of my room as he moved aside to let me through. I closed my door and went to the kitchen that was down that hall as he followed me from behind. I gesture for him to sit as I go prepare the tea for both of us. I took the kettle that was in the closet above me, I remembered I was an inch too short to reach the kettle. He just looked at me and his face, wondering if he should help me or not. But I was fine, I took a stool from the side counter and step on it and it brought me up the inch that I was missing. I grab the kettle and went back down from the stool and placed it back on the side of the counter. I took hot water from outside as we had a waterfall on the side that was cleaned. I turned on the stove and place the kettle on top of it and waited till it steamed. It takes about 5-10 minutes to get pretty hot as most people liked it, so it wouldn't get too cold too fast. I sat down across from him like I didn't have anything else better to do unless I stand, but I felt awkward as he watched me from behind. He smiled as I finally sat down for now, but I just turn to look outward. I saw the time it was like around 9:30pm, it wasn't too late, but it was usually when I fall asleep.

"Sorry to keep you up," he said as he must have noticed I was looking at the clock. I shook my head no and put my hand in front of me signaling him saying it was fine. He just looked happy for second when I told him it wasn't any trouble at all to keep me up. I couldn't sleep anyway, so maybe having tea will relax my mind like it always does. I heard the kettle steaming as I went up from my seat and went up to the stove. I took it carefully by the pot holder and poured it into two tan teacup with a flower design, that was my favorite. I placed the kettle in the sink and turn the heat dial down to turn off the stove. I placed a spoonful of tea into the hot water of both the teacup and started to mix a bit until it dissolved most of it. I left the spoon in both in case he wanted to stir it more or add something else to it. Then I took the two teacups and carefully walked to the table that was only few inches away. I saw him looking at me as he had an astonishing face when I was walking so slowly to avoid any spilling. When I landed, I told him here you go as I gave him the teacup with the spoon.

"Thank you." He said as he took the stir for a second to make sure the tea had dissolved and took it out to placed it on the table to the right side of his cup. I just gave him a nodded and he took his right hand and grab the handle and started drinking it slowly because it was still nice and hot. I started picking up mine right after he did his and I blow on it before I started to actually drink it. I can't really handle hot things in my mouth until it like a warm temperature. "It's really good, it's the first time I had tea ever since my parent made it." He said as he looks at the tea he was holding in his hand. He wrapped around both of his hand liked he wanted to warm up his hands then placed it back down.

I didn't know what to say and I was happy someone liked my tea, I usually only make it for myself. He the first that ever tried it, so I was scared if it didn't taste right or he didn't like it. I didn't know how to start-up the conversation, so I just brought up the story about the tea. "Thanks, I never really did it for anyone else yet. I was still learning, since one of my servants knew how made delicious tea, I wanted to try making it. I thought it was going be easy, not. I learned that they placed the kettle in the cabin I couldn't reach, so they decided to get a stool for me, Aisha and Chung because we were shorter than the others." I said as I ramble on about story about tea. I didn't realize, but I quickly stopped as I saw his face had liked no interested, I thought. He noticed and told me, "You didn't have to stop, continue your story, I like hearing it." He said as taking another sip of his tea. I did as well and was surprised he wanted to hear more of my story about tea. I look at the teacup and trying decide what else to say, then I remembered the story about why I liked this teacup. "These teacups, it's my favorite set, I picked out when I was starting to join the party. They all went shopping as I didn't know what that was as first, but when we went there I saw this set of teacups that caught my eyes' attention. I looked at them and Elsword and Aisha came up to me and said, "You like them? We can buy them if you want it, we do need a new set of teacups after all." He said and Aisha smiled repeatedly nodding her head yes saying, "Yes get it." I didn't want to be burdened so I told him it was fine, I just really liked them as I didn't understand why the others would get it for me as they barely know me. I came back here as I told them I wanted to take a longer walk, I told them I would be back in about 10 minutes and they just trusted me and waved saying, "I'll see you back at home." Some of them went on with at least another party member, but I was still new, so I didn't have anyone special that I could trust. So Elsword was kind along with Aisha, who agreed to invite me to tag along with them, I took the nice breather for about 5 minutes and started heading back to the base. When I was back at the base, I surely heard someone, but I couldn't really tell since it was getting dark out. I was already there and I just thought it was just an animal returning home like I was. When I opened the door and it allowed me in I saw a surprised as the light went on from the inside, and they all came popping out like they were hiding. I was surprised and scared at first but realized it was just them. I didn't know why they did that to me or yelled, "Surprised" when I opened the door. Everyone was there and they all welcomed me back and they all chipped in on a gift they said they got for me. Aisha told me to open it up as I saw everyone around me nodded and smiled. I opened it up and it was the same tea set I laid my eyes on when I got there for the first time. I was really happy and felt really better as I felt them really caring about me as they gave me a gift and a welcomed back when I got back.

"That was an interesting story I have heard in a long time." He said as he laughed a bit, but in a happy way, showing he was happy. I was happy that he was happy, but I remembered I have to be really careful with him first.

 _His Thoughts._

 _I wished I had friends like that, maybe they would treat me the same like her? No, it's impossible for me to get friendly with them. I know the only way to survive it to stay away from anyone to protect myself. It's how I lived from now and my only way I know I feel secure. Hearing her story, I felt a warm feeling as I felt her joy when I listened to her story. I put my hand on my chest to feel that feeling and not just that. The same weird feeling came up again as I didn't understand why. I put my hand back down and took a deep breath and listen back to her story. Maybe she the one? But no one ever could move my heart ever since I kept a distance from the people I used to know and the rest of them died, along with my parents. It was a couple years ago, but I was tracing someone back here at this exact spot. Was it her, I was tracking? I wasn't sure as I only remember the signal I was following all the way back here and then it just vanished so I just headed back believing it was just an error._

Back to CEm's thoughts.

I saw him about to open his mouth for a moment, he was about to say something, but the clock ring as it ring 10 times for it was 10 o'clock. He closed his mouth as he heard the bell ring the second time and waited until it finish and said, "It's getting late, we better go to sleep." He said as he got up to put his teacup in the sink. I was surprised he finished it all and looked at me and smiled again. I just gave him a look as I went up from my seat to put my teacup in the sink as well. I waved to him for the first time and he even waved back and mouthed, "Night my queen." As he turned around and walked to his room. He gave me no time to say night back, but I had a good moment with him. I realized what I was saying and shook my head as I entered my room and closed the door from behind. What am I thinking, I need to snap out of it, I told myself I need to find out if he can be trusted. I replayed that memory when I just had tea with him a few minutes ago and we just talked, well, mostly I did but as he listened like he was interested. I put my hand on my chest and asked to myself, "What is this strange pain I have, it doesn't hurt but it's weird?" I better sleep, maybe it's just because it's really late so I better get some sleep, this is the first time in a long time I had stayed up this late.


End file.
